1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptor of tire pressure monitoring system for vehicles where the dry battery is used for providing the power. The receptor consists of a wiring substrate board which is equipped with a radio-frequency receptor, a micro controller, a liquid crystal display, a vibration monitor and a buzzer. The vibration monitor can sense the vibration while the door is opened or closed and hence start the tire pressure monitoring system. The radio-frequency receptor is controlled by the micro controller while receiving the data and converting it to be shown on the liquid crystal display. While the tire pressure is unusual, the buzzer starts the audio alerting sound to remind the driver checking tires. It can improve safety driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior invention of the tire pressure monitoring system consists of a power wire connecting to the lead battery of the car engine. The wire routing construction is complicated and hence increase the labor cost.